


Family Gathering

by Verseau_87



Series: Being Wolves [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gathering, Kids, Love, M/M, Pack, Romance, hgue family, klaine grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87





	Family Gathering

Blaine was watching his family. Everyone had gathered back around this year for Thanksgiving, it was so nice to have everyone here. And there were so many children running around, it made Blaine think about when his kids were younger. A lot of them were his grandchildren. He was so proud of them all.

Elizabeth had fallen pregnant about a year after she got married, and it was a little boy they named Devon, now 4, after Blaine. He had burst into tears when they had told him, and Kurt had trouble consoling him for a while. After that came another surprise, his little sister Amelia another year later, she was turning 3 soon.

Isabella had two now, Carmen was now 9, and her little sister, Charity, was about 2 months old. Kurt and Blaine had both been shocked a few years back, when Isabella had introduced them to her man. It was Jack, Elizabeth's old high school boyfriend, he had grown up a lot, and Kurt warmed up to him after seeing how good he was with Carmen.

He and Isabella had tied the knot about a year later.

Both of Cooper's twin girls had families of their own too, their small boys joining in with all the fun in the yard. Kian and Rory, their names were, 5 years old, and 3 years old, and such little mischief makers already.

Sebastian and Hunter had adopted a little girl of their own a few years back, Jessica. She was 14 now, and had such grown out of being a little ball of mischief. Blaine had laughed when Sebastian had told him about all of the things she did at home when she was young, both naughty and nice things, and Blaine had doubled over in laughter. 

She was better now, being a teenager, but she still had a little naughty streak in her, you could see it in her eyes and her smile, but she could be really sweet, especially with the other kids.

Alex and Max had a little girl of their own, Julia, she was almost 2 now. Alex and Max had had a lot of trouble with having a family of their own.

Adoption agencies had strict policies about parent's of different species and races adopting others, werewolf parents weren't allowed to adopt human children, and human parents very rarely got accepted into the database for werewolf adoption, it was very complicated. Kurt and Blaine had tried so many loopholes for them, and tried to help them so much, but it was all in vain.

Until Bradley offered them a chance. He was a carrier like Kurt, and his and Justin's band career was taking a short break for a while, so he offered to be a surrogate for his brother and his husband. Kurt couldn't have been any more proud of him for that, especially as Alex had hugged him and burst into tears.

After implantation with Max's sperm, about 3 times, Bradley became pregnant. Much to his own girlfriend's delight. She loved the fact that he was going to go through it first. Bradley had rolled his eyes every time she had smiled at him and looked down at his slowly growing stomach. 

At 37 weeks, his water broke, and then Alex and Max had their baby girl.

Blaine was proud of his kids for sticking up for each other like they did, Justin was particularly protective of anybody that was pregnant, especially when his brother Bradley was. Kurt and Blaine had laughed when Bradley wanted to go anywhere, Justin had to go too, much to his younger brother's chagrin.

It was sweet, and eventually it died off after she was born. But Justin was still quite protective of all of his nephews and nieces. He loved them.

The back yard and the house were teaming with family. Blaine had invited everyone he could think of, Burt and Carole, Puck and Quinn, Sebastian and Hunter, Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Beth and her husband Tom, Pam, Cooper and Eleanor, the twins Jasmine and Melissa and their younger sister Rose, Elizabeth and Gregory, Isabella and Jack, Alex and Max, Justin and Tammy, Bradley and Michelle, and obviously Grace (and her new girlfriend Evelyn) and Hope were there already.

And the young kids, Carmen, Devon, Amelia, Jessica, Julia, Kian, Rory and baby Charity.

They had a big family right now, and everyone was laughing and joking around in the yard, it was cold outside but nobody cared. It was quite the sight.

Blaine stood watching from the doorway, and as Kurt was handed their new Granddaughter Charity, Blaine watched the smile widen across his husband's face as he spoke to her, laughing when she cooed back at him. Blaine smiled as he watched them all. This is what he had imagined his life to be.

Surrounded by everyone he loved, everyone they cared about, kids and adults alike, all gathered around to celebrate all they were thankful for. Blaine was incredibly thankful for everyone here today.

Kurt looked his way, and smiled as he caught his eye, before he called out for him. Blaine smiled as he stepped back into the yard, and stepped around all the kids to make his way back to his husband, sitting next to him, as Kurt handed him the baby.

Charity was a little angel, and always had massive smiles for her Grandpa Blaine, and he laughed at her little grin as Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek.

Yeah, this was his family, this is what he loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
